


Sweet Blossom

by Incy Little Spider (1ncylilspider)



Series: Flames Build and Overcome [2]
Category: Powerpuff Girls, Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ncylilspider/pseuds/Incy%20Little%20Spider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blossom is busy doing her History Essay which is due very soon. However, the power decides to go out and she finds herself with no source of light to do her homework. Will someone appear to lend her a helping hand through the darkness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Blossom

Young Blossom was busy writing away at her History Essay that was due in a week. Other classmates were talking about doing it the night before, but she knew it was something that needed time and effort. Anyway, if Blossom needed to put effort into a bit of homework, an ordinary student had no chance at finishing it off in a night.

She was getting into the zone, absorbed in the writing and information; Bubbles got into the zone through her painting and gardening, Buttercup through sport. That zone where everything else in the world ceased to matter and all that was important was the scratch of her pen and the ideas burbling like a river in her mind...

And then as if the world was playing a cosmic joke on her, the lights went out with a crackle of electricity, plunging the room into darkness.

Her huge pink eyes blinked with confusion through the gloom. Anger overtook her and she put the pen down.

"For goodness sake."

Glancing out the window, she saw that the whole street had suffered the same power outage. Just when she was really getting into it too!

Annoyed noises started picking up around the house, and she was just about to go down to join them in the lounge, when her room was cast with something akin to orange candlelight. For a moment she thought the lights had come back on, but then the back of her neck prickled and a strange heat flooded her body as she became aware of the presence standing in the corner of her bedroom. She didn't know what to say, her mouth dry and her stomach liquid water. She swallowed hard and ducked her head down.

"Thank you," she said softly, picking up her pen and getting back to her essay. She didn't dare look around; feeling his eyes watching her as the nib of her pen worked away at the paper. The sounds of her irritated family seemed faraway now...it was only her, the work desk and him suspended in the darkness, the crackling flames the only sound through the endless abyss around them.

" ** _It is my pleasure,_** " she heard him say and she shivered. " ** _Sweet Blossom._** "


End file.
